First Anniversary
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters and Kenny have been dating for a year. How will their first anniversary go?


**This is a story I wrote a year ago for the "South Park Reverse Mini-Bang 2012". It was a collaboration where an artist drew a picture and an author wrote a fanfic based on the picture. To see the picture, go to and then go to "2012 SPRMB" under Navigation and Fic Indexes. Find "First Anniversary" and there! (Why can't we do links?) **

**The artist whose art this was based off is Keessa! (Btw, this person had the only Bunny picture, so I was so happy to get their artwork! Plus, it's amazing!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Butters rushed through his room, trying to make sure that he didn't forget anything. He glanced at his Hello Kitty calendar that marked today as the first anniversary for Kenny and him. The blonde boy was nervous, but excited at the same time. He still remembered how it all started out during their sophomore year.

_~1 year ago~_

"Butters? Did you do the math homework?" The small, blonde boy looked up from the book he was reading to see the chubby face of Clyde Donovan. He showed off his usual, cheery smile and nodded to the other boy, reaching for his backpack to grab the before mentioned homework.

"Dude, Clyde! You should do the homework, yourself!" Butters looked up and was shocked to see the orange clad boy speaking to the brunette. Kenny never tried to cause any conflict. He normally just let everyone do what they want while he watched and laughed from the sidelines, so for him to show his distaste in Clyde's behavior was really odd. Clyde just laughed and slapped Kenny on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Do you want Butters' homework first, Kenny? We can copy it together, you know?" Clyde reached his hand out to take Butters' paper, but Kenny quickly snatched the paper from the blonde boy's hand.

"Dude!" Clyde whined, trying to take the paper back, but Kenny was taller and was able to keep it out of his reach. "If I don't turn this paper in, I'll be failing the class!"

"You should have thought of that last night instead of trying to get into Bebe's pants." Clyde's face immediately turned red and he started whining about something that nobody else could comprehend through his suddenly high pitched voice.

Butters, who had been watching the whole time, was too stunned to say anything. He had always thought of the taller boy as quite attractive and he would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on him. Kenny looked over at Butters and kindly smiled at the shocked boy.

"You shouldn't let others take advantage of you like that. At least make them pay to see your homework." Kenny passed the piece of paper back to Butters and returned to his group of friends on the other side of the room.

Later that day, Butters started regretting not saying thank you to the teen that had helped him. After classes had ended, he found Kenny leaning on the wall at the back of the school.

"Ken?" Butters called out, feeling shy and nervous about talking to his crush of 2 years. Kenny looked over and smiled when he saw the younger teen coming towards him.

"Hey, Butters! What's up?" He called out, stepping away from the wall, so he could stand in front of the other boy.

"O-Oh, nothin' much. I just wanted to thank you." The shy boy mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Butters, I can't hear you if you're going to talk to your shoes." Kenny said, jokingly, trying to get Butters to look up at him.

"I'm sorry!" Butters said, feeling ashamed about his lack of politeness. "I-I said I wanted to thank you." Kenny smiled even wider and put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"You know what would be a great way to thank me?" Butters head cocked to the side in confusion and shook his head, not knowing what the other teen wanted. Kenny slowly moved closer to Butters and before Butters could even think about what was happening, he pushed their lips together.

Butters immediately started sputtering in surprise and started backing away in confusion. Kenny tried stepping closer, but stopped when he noticed the other's scared expression.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might have…Damn it, this is stupid! I'm so stupid!" The dirty blonde teen started lightly knocking his head on the wall, feeling frustrated.

"Y-you're not stupid, Ken! I just…why did you do that?" Butters asked, starting to feel worried about the other's reaction. Kenny looked back at Butters, but kept a bit of distance between.

"I know you probably thought that was disgusting or something, but…I like you, Butters. I have for a long time and I knew I should have just kept my feelings to myself. We could've just become friends and I would have been happy with that, but I completely ruined everything by kissing you! I feel so…" Kenny's rant was cut short when he felt something press against his lips. Butters smiled into their second kiss and slowly stepped away.

"I like you, too." He said quietly, a huge grin on his face. For the first time in his life, something right was finally happening.

_~End of flashback~ _

Butters smiled at the memory, but immediately frowned when he looked at the clock. It was already noon and he and Kenny were supposed to meet at 12:30.

He had made a small picnic for them with hand-made sandwiches and even a small chocolate cake. Unfortunately, it had started raining and it was supposed to last all day, so at the last minute, they decided to have the picnic at Kenny's house. Kenny's family was going to be gone all day, helping Kevin move into his new apartment. Kenny was never that close to his older brother, so he didn't feel bad about missing out on that.

Butters went through his check list that he made the day before, "Food, picnic basket, picnic blanket, and…" He quickly grabbed the last thing on his list; flowers. They were just some flowers that he had picked near Stark's Pond earlier that day, but he hoped Kenny would like them and not think it was too girly.

With the basket in one hand and the flowers in the other, he trudged down the stairs where his parents were watching some educational channel in the living room. "I'm goin' to Ken's. I'll be back later." He called to them as he grabbed an umbrella and left out the front door. He slowly made his way to the other side of the town and over the train tracks. It was a 30 minute walk and at times like this, Butters really wished he had a car. His parents wouldn't get him one, saying that he needed to learn how to make his own money to get his own stuff. Butters was afraid to get a job, though, because he didn't want his grades to lower from not being able to study as much.

When he made it in front of Kenny's house, he started to have doubts about himself. What if Kenny didn't like the picnic? Were the flowers too feminine? Did Kenny even like chocolate cake?

The questioning didn't last long, though, because Kenny, who was looking through his window the whole time, saw Butters standing in his front lawn. He rushed outside, excited to see his boyfriend.

"Buttercup!" He yelled, his smile as dazzling as ever. He hugged the smaller boy and gave him a peck on the lips, which made Butters blush as it usually did. Even after a year of dating, Butters couldn't get used to how attracted he was to Kenny.

"Ooh, are these for me?" Kenny asked, reaching for the flowers. Butters nodded, letting Kenny take them from his hand. Kenny stuck one of the flowers into the front pocket of his jacket and then stuck one in Butters' ear. "It looks good on you!" He exclaimed, seeming way more excited than he probably should be. He grabbed a hold of Butters' free hand and led them both inside. Butters dropped the umbrella into the living room and started heading for Kenny's room with the picnic basket. Kenny watched as the smaller boy started setting up the picnic area. He spread out the red and white checkered blanket onto the slightly stained and dirty floor. Then he took out each sandwich for them, putting the basket to the side. Butters took off his shoes and sat down with his legs underneath him on the blanket. Kenny followed, taking off his boots and sitting crisscrossed in front of Butters.

"These sandwiches look great!" He said, already biting into the food. Butters smiled, glad that his boyfriend looked so happy.

"Thanks, I made dessert, too!" At the mention of dessert, Kenny's smile grew even bigger and started to gulf down the remaining of his sandwich. "Hey! I didn't say that just so you could scarf down the food I worked so hard on!" Butters scolded, slowly eating his own sandwich and savoring it.

"But, you make the best desserts!" Kenny complained, now finished with his sandwich and going for the basket. Butters quickly moved the basket behind him, which got him a frown from the other teen.

"Sorry, but I want to eat some, too and I know you'll eat the whole thing if I gave you the chance."

"Then, hurry up!" Kenny whined, trying to reach for the basket. Butters laughed at this and started taking the smallest bites that he could. "Not fair!" Kenny leaned forward, and while Butters was taking a bite, he took his own bite out of the sandwich.

"Ken!" Butters yelled, clearly agitated at this. Kenny moved closer and kissed the smaller boy on the cheek. He knew Butters couldn't be mad at him for long.

After what seemed like the longest time ever to Kenny, Butters finally pulled the basket next to him and pulled out a delicious looking chocolate cake. Kenny's mouth started watering just from the sight of it he wanted nothing more than to just shove his face into the whole thing, but he knew Butters probably wouldn't appreciate that.

Butters cut Kenny a piece first and handed it to him on one of the plastic plates that he brought along. He watched, nervously and carefully, as Kenny took his first bite from the cake. The smaller boy immediately felt happy when he saw Kenny's face brighten up even more, if that was possible.

"Is it good?" Butters asked, even though he could clearly see on Kenny's face that he loved it.

"Yeah! It's amazing! Butters, I love you!" Kenny mumbled through a mouth full of cake.

"I'm hoping you don't love me just because I make a good cake." Butters joked, getting his own slice of cake.

"Nah, that's only one reason I love you, but there's plenty more of them! It would take me all day to write all of them!" The dirty blonde teen exclaimed, happily gobbling down the cake.

"Aw, Ken, I love you, too!" Kenny looked up to meet Butters eyes and quickly leaned over to give him a sweet kiss that was full of chocolate flavor. Butters giggled when Kenny licked off some of the crumbs from his lips.

"Happy Anniversary." Kenny whispered against Butters lips.

"Happy Anniversary." Butters whispered back, feeling the most happy than he ever had in his whole life.


End file.
